Telecommunication, computer networking and other applications have increasingly moved toward fiber optic connections as the push for speed and increased bandwidth has proceeded. This move toward optical networking has given rise to an increased demand for optical components. Thus, a wide variety of transmitters such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) and receivers such as photodetectors have been developed.
A variety of housings for coupling receivers, transmitters and/or transceivers to optical waveguides such as optical fibers have also been developed. Some of these housings are meant for use with both transmitters and receivers. Such housings are referred to as optical front ends (OFEs). Other housings are designed for use with receivers but not transmitters. Such housings are referred to as receive optical sub-assemblies (ROSAs). Still other housings are designed for use with transmitters but not receivers. Such housings are referred to as transmit optical sub-assemblies (TOSAs).